Désir Inavoué
by Merydhrae
Summary: Époque des Maraudeurs. Toutes les pensées de Peter sont tournées vers la fille qu'il aime, Lily Evans. Un soir, il prend son destin en main et une décision qui changera leur vie à tous les deux, à un point qu'il n'imagine même pas. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi vous pensez. Attention, Rating T mais histoire pour public avertit, surtout la fin.


DÉSIR INAVOUÉ

Lily Evans est de loin la plus belle fille que j'ai vue de toute ma vie. Je la connais depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et plus je la regarde, plus je la trouve merveilleuse. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants, ses grands yeux émeraudes, son sourire, sa peau si douce. Je crois que jamais je n'aurai l'occasion d'être en compagnie d'une fille aussi belle qu'elle. Et je m'en fiche, car elle est la seule que j'aime, la seule que je désire.

Je sais bien que ces sentiments n'ont rien de réciproque, car c'est _lui _ qu'elle aime et pas moi mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je pense à elle tout le temps. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle le choisisse? Pourquoi est-elle autant attachée à lui ? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, au contraire, et elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Moi je suis mieux, même s'il elle ne le voit pas et surtout…Personne ne l'aimera jamais comme je l'aime. Si seulement elle me laissait une chance, je pourrais lui prouver à quel point je tiens à elle, à quel point je pourrais la rendre heureuse.

Oui…Lily…Je pourrais vraiment la rendre heureuse et elle pourrait me combler si elle acceptait de rester à mes côtés. Si seulement j'arrivais à lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur de nos différences, peur de la perdre définitivement. Longtemps j'ai attendu un signe, même tout petit, quelque chose qui démontrerait que c'était possible, que mon rêve de la voir m'aimer n'était pas inaccessible, mais en vain.

Pendant des années elle n'a pas fais attention à moi, elle ne savait même pas que j'existais. Elle était totalement indifférente à ma présence à ses côtés, et chaque fois j'avais le cœur meurtri. Parce que je l'aime depuis le premier jour. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois durant notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, je sais aujourd'hui qu'elle était restée tout le temps dans le même wagon que Rogue puisqu'ils étaient déjà amis à l'époque. Mais une fois dans la Grande Salle, quand elle s'est avancée pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et poser le Choixpeau Magique sur sa tête, mon cœur s'est mit à battre bien plus fort. On était encore très jeunes à l'époque, juste des enfants, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, j'ai su qu'elle serait la seule et unique que j'aimerais.

Rogue. Comme je lui en ai voulu d'avoir passé autant de temps aux côtés de Lily dans le train. Et comme je l'ai détesté en apprenant qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. À ce moment là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie, et ce sentiment ne m'a plus jamais quitté. J'ai essayé d'aborder Lily plusieurs fois après la répartition, sans succès. Je pensais que ça allait être facile puisqu'elle avait été envoyée dans la même maison que moi, mais à chaque fois que je me décidais à l'aborder, je perdais mes moyens et je renonçais.

Et puis les années ont passé, et même si mon désir pour Lily ne s'est jamais atténué, j'ai eu d'autres préoccupations, les cours, les amis, la réussite aux examens. J'ai caché à tout le monde ce désir inavoué qui brûlait en moi et qui ne cessait de grandir au fil des années, car j'avais peur des moqueries. Je crois que Sirius a rapidement soupçonné quelque chose, mais il ne m'a jamais rien demandé alors j'ai fais comme ci de rien n'était.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai espéré de nouveau. On était tous dans la Grande Salle, à un moment donné elle a posé son regard sur moi et elle m'a sourit. Ce fut un sourire très rapide, presque imperceptible mais bien réel, je le savais. L'instant d'après elle ne faisait plus attention à moi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toute façon, quand elle était à ses cotés, Lily ne faisait attention à personne d'autre, mais moi je me suis juré de tout faire pour lui avouer mon amour et arriver à la séduire.

Voilà toutes les pensées que j'ai eues, pendant toutes ces années, quand j'étais encore persuadé que jamais je ne pourrais avoir Lily pour moi, que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer et la chérir comme je l'avais si souvent rêvé et souhaité. Et pourtant, ce soir, elle est là devant moi, allongée sur ce lit et elle me sourit, ne désirant que moi. Poudlard est un endroit extraordinaire, il y a des salles de bains et des salons réservés aux Préfets, pour qu'ils puissent passer des moments de tranquillité ensemble comme on est sûr le point de le faire.

La voir me sourire et me désirer autant est la plus belle vision que je pouvais avoir. Lily, la fille que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimée est sur le point de s'offrir à moi. Toutes les années de tristesse et de frustration semblent s'être envolées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. C'est notre première fois à tous les deux, la nuit la plus importante de toute notre vie et je sais qu'après ce soir, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.

-James. Est ce que tout va bien ?

Je fais une petite moue, cette proximité entre nous est toute nouvelle, tout comme cette façon qu'elle a de s'adresser à moi. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Je ne réponds rien mais je lui souris, et j'acquiesce. Elle paraît rassurer. Elle s'est certainement un peu inquiétée parce que je suis resté trop longtemps à la contempler. Seulement je n'y peux rien, pour moi elle est parfaite. Je m'assois sur le lit à ses côtés avant de retirer mes lunettes, puis je l'embrasse délicatement. Je suis un peu maladroit, elle aussi mais je m'en fiche, on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mon regard plonge dans le sien, ses grands yeux verts sont fixés sur moi. Ils sont tellement beaux. Si un jour on avait des enfants ensembles, j'aimerais qu'ils aient ses yeux à elle. Elle s'allonge et s'installe sous les couvertures. C'est une invitation, nous allons enfin pouvoir consommer notre amour. On se retrouve rapidement nus tous les deux, je suis submergé par l'émotion mais j'essaye de me contenir alors que chacun de nous deux découvre le corps de l'autre. Elle est encore plus belle que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle écarte les jambes et l'instant d'après, une émotion forte à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas me submerge quand je m'unis à elle et que nos deux corps fusionnent. Elle a mal je peux le voir sur son visage, mais malgré tout elle m'encourage à continuer me disant qu'ensuite cela passera. Elle est magnifique et elle m'aime vraiment. Mon bonheur et mon plaisir n'ont pas de limite, j'espère que c'est le cas pour elle aussi. C'est visiblement le cas.

À ce moment là je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Rogue. Lui qui a été ami avec Lily pendant si longtemps, il n'a pas réussi à la séduire car c'est moi qui suis dans ce lit avec elle. Je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle aussi, je sais qu'il sera furieux quand il apprendra ce qui s'est passé dans ce salon cette nuit et à cette idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. D'autant plus que c'est grâce à lui si je suis là ce soir.

Notre union se termine et je vois qu'elle est comblée. Je le suis également. Je m'allonge doucement à ses côtés même si je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Elle se colle tout de suite à moi et passe sa main sur mon torse. Le contact avec sa peau est agréable et restera à jamais encré dans ma mémoire. Je commence à avoir le tournis, et surtout des crampes d'estomac. Je me relève brusquement et commence à rassembler mes affaires, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.

Lily se tourne vers moi l'air anxieuse et un peu effrayée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, elle ne comprend pas ma réaction et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne doit pas me voir, elle ne doit pas savoir. Une nouvelle crampe d'estomac et je tombe a genoux avant d'avoir pu m'habiller. Lily saute du lit, elle aussi sans vêtement et elle se précipite vers moi.

-James !

James…C'est à lui que je pense maintenant. Il sera encore plus furieux que Rogue quand il apprendra ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai fait subir à sa précieuse Lily. Lily…Je la regarde de nouveau et elle à l'air encore plus perdue. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule mais mon corps se met à changer, à reprendre sa forme d'origine. Le Polynectar ne fait plus d'effet. Le précieux Polynectar que Rogue a préparé pour le cours de Slughorn et que j'ai volé ne sachant pas le préparer convenablement. Ce qui a été bien compliqué vu la vigilance du jeune Serpentard ! À côté de ça, récupérer des cheveux à James dans le dortoir a été un jeu d'enfant.

La transformation inverse finit de s'opérer et là je ne vois plus d'angoisse dans les yeux de Lily mais du dégout et de la colère ! Elle cri, elle hurle même les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'elle retourne vers le lit pour se couvrir avec un drap pour que je ne puisse plus voir son corps si magnifique. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle a retiré sa main de mon épaule, en voyant mon corps qu'elle trouve disgracieux et écoeurant.

Je ne suis qu'un monstre, un sale rat. Oui Peter tu ne vaux rien pour avoir fais subir cela à la fille que tu aimes, et encore plus pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Cette nuit a été la plus belle de toute ma vie, mais restera certainement la plus horrible de celle de Lily. Plus rien ne sera comme avant désormais. J'entends déjà des bruits de pas dans le couloir, d'élèves ou bien de professeurs alertés par les cris alors que Lily s'est laissée tombée par terre, les yeux vides, en état de choc.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire de moi, je ne sais pas quel sort on va me réserver. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je ne reverrai plus jamais Lily. Le souvenir de cette unique nuit passée ensemble est la seule chose qui me reste désormais.


End file.
